


Drippin

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Nomin fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged down Seo Youngho, Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Jeno, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno have been rivals for as long as both of them could remember.And they just happened to be have the same friend group in high school, lucky them.As the semester goes by at an agonizingly slow pace they start to be around each other more, will this lead to them becoming something greater than rivals or will it lead to them hating each other more than they already did.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nomin fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576309
Kudos: 66





	Drippin

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo wassup, I was role-playing recently and suddenly this idea popped into my head so I decided to write it.

Jaemin and Lee Jeno have been rivals for as long as both of them could remember. 

And they just happened to be have the same friend group in high school, lucky them.  
To say Jaemin was disappointed would be an understatement, he was absolutely devastated, but not for the reason you would think.

Jaemin had just transferred to the school a little over a week ago, he was still new to everyone and everything, except Jeno, he was familiar.

Jeno was just as unhappy, maybe even more so but for an entirely different reason than Jaemin's, he sat across from Jaemin at the lunch table staring him down. It made Jaemin nervous and not want to eat. 

There was an insane amount of tension at the table as they waited for their friends to come back, "So.... How was break?" He asked trying to make small talk. 

"None of your business, why do you even care you little-" Jeno started, Jaemin was saved from the long string of foul names Jeno was about to call him by Donghyuck who smacked him in the back of the head, silently telling him to shut up. 

Jaemin felt like curling in on himself, he was embarrassed, insecure, and extremely anxious, and Jeno wasn't helping in the slightest.  
His nerves we're calmed a bit when Renjun sat next to him, he placed his hand on top of Jaemin's reassuring him he was okay. 

Ever since he transferred schools his anxiety level sky rocketed, the past situation at his last school still haunting him constantly making him worry it would happen again. 

He had unknowingly started doing one of his nervous ticks, which was violently scratching at his arms, at one point he had been doing it so long small drops of blood formed on his arm. 

Thankfully this time someone was there to stop him before it got bad, Mark grabbed both his hands and held them tight, "You're okay Jaemin." He whispered to him. Jaemin nodded pathetically and dropped his hands to his lap. 

Jeno stared at Jaemin in confusion as he stared into space and started violently scratching at his arm, he never did this before, he wondered what it was. 

He got even more confused when Mark quickly grabbed his hands and started whispering, what was going on with this kid? He wasn't like this last time they seen each other. 

Jaemin stood up abruptly and left the cafeteria, he got sick of Jeno's eyes boring into him, he hated having that much attention on him. 

"What's up with him?" Jeno finally asked. 

"Probably just stressed, he's been going through a lot since he transferred here, try to go easy on him Jeno, we know you two don't like each other but try to be civil to him okay? Jaemin needs support right now he needs to feel like he's safe here, don't be a dick to him." Mark said, it was probably one of the smartest things he's ever said. 

"Why? What happened? He get outed?" 

"Don't tell Jaemin we told you this but yeah he did, and something else. We aren't going to tell you what because that's something he has to tell you, but let's just say it took a mental toll on him and he's in a legal case over it." Chenle answered in a low voice so no one around them could hear. 

"Wow, must be serious, how did you guys find out?" Jeno sat back in his chair going over all the possible scenarios that could have happened. 

"The principal told us what happened, we're the only ones that know so don't tell anyone." 

—  
After about ten minutes Jaemin returned, he looked worse than he did before he left, his eyes were slightly red and his hair was sweaty, he looked disoriented, like he wasn't all there. 

"Oh Jaemin, honey, not again." One of the seniors said as they were passing by. He walked over to Jaemin and hugged Jaemin tight. If Jeno was remembering correctly that was Jaemin's adopted brother Johnny. 

He crouched in front of Jaemin and hugged him again, "Honey, next time you're having an episode call me and I'll be right there okay?" Jaemin nodded against his shoulder. 

His entire body was shaking, Johnny held him tight trying to comfort him, it helped a bit but Jaemin really just had to work through it by himself. Tears fell from his eyes at a quick pace wetting Johnny's shirt.

As soon as he was through it Johnny puleld away to look at Jaemin's face, "You okay now?" He asked sweetly.  
"I'm okay Hyung." His voice came out barely a whisper. 

Johnny nodded and stood up, "Call me if you need anything." And then he was gone. 

Jeno stared at Jaemin in shock as he came down from whatever kind of breakdown he was having, "Are you okay?" Was the first thing he said. He was the first to say something to Jaemin. 

Jaemin stared at him for a moment before exhaling through his nose, "yeah." He pulled his legs up onto the chair curling in on himself, trying to hide away from the world. 

The others looked surprised at Jeno's concern for the younger boy, Jeno shot them all a glare and then focused back on Jaemin who now looked so terrified and alone it made him worry even more.

Soon the bell ring signaling lunch was over, "Hey guys, we should meet up after school, meet me at the cafe down the street, five o'clock sharp, okay?" Mark said and then dashed off to get to his next class. 

—  
After school Jaemin went home still feeling disoriented and out of it from his miniature breakdown at lunch, he didn't want to go home and deal with his parents, especially since Johnny wouldn't be there to back him up. 

He sighed deeply as he unlocked the front door, he could hear the TV from the living room and the sound of rushing water, "I'm home." He called out, he was answered with silence as usual. 

He went upstairs to go shower and get dressed to meet up with you Mark. 

As he was getting dressed he snuck a glance at himself in the mirror, his body didn't look right, it hasn't since the incident at his last school, the scars over his ribs were an ugly pink against his pale skin. 

He shuddered at the thought and pulled his shirt on, nothing to fancy just a simple white button up and black pants with his doc Martin's. He rummaged through his desk before he retrieved his glasses. 

He was satisfied with his appearance, he skipped down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, his mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, the loo of distaste on her face. 

"Where are you going dressed like that, young man?" She asked, she grabbed his arm when he tried to walk away, "I'm talking to you." 

"I'm going to meet up with you some friends and get coffee, I'll be back at nine, okay? Now please let go, you're hurting me." He answered lowly. 

"That's what you told me last time Jaemin, and what were you doing? Having sex with older boys for fun while you were still practically a child." She spit out. Jaemin visibly cringed at her words. 

She always made it sound like he was just throwing around his body, that wasn't the case, at all. "Mom, not now please." His voice was so tiny, so weak. 

"No, I'm not letting you out of the house until you tell me what you are going to do until then I'm going to think you're selling your body again." 

Jaemin's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes clouded over with tears, "Jesus Christ mom! I wasn't selling myself, and that's not what I'm doing, okay? I'm just going to meet up with Mark."He ripped away from his mom and stomped out of the house. 

He ran down the street as fast as he could, he could faintly hear his dad shouting at him. He picked up his speed and was quickly out of range of them. He slowed down to a fast walk. 

He reached the cafe right on time, a few of the others were already there waiting to order their drinks until everyone was there. 

"This should be interesting." Jisung mumbled to himself. 

—  
It's been about two months since Jaemin transferred and his mood slowly became worse than it was at the start of the year. 

He was constantly short with everyone and snapping at them when they spoke to him, he was eve like that to Johnny. 

Finally Jeno had enough of it one day and followed him to the bathroom, once they were inside. Jeno grabbed Jaemin's shoulder and shoved him against the wall. 

Jaemin looked at him with fear in his eyes, "Get the fuck away from me Jeno." He snapped, he reached up to slap him but didn't get the chance to. 

Jeno grabbed both of his hands and pinned them to the wall, Jaemin's heart started beating impossibly fast when he realized he couldn't move out of this position. "Jeno." He whispered. 

His thoughts were immediately floaded with memories from his old school,but we're immediately stopped when Jeno finally spoke up, "Why have been being a little shit? All your friends are trying to do is help and you're being an ass, so what's the deal Na?" He asked. 

"None of your fucking business. I don't have to tell you anything Lee." He tried to sound as intimidating as he could as he continued trying to break free. 

"Damnit Jaemin, let me help you." 

"There is nothing you can do! You can't help me, so get los-" he was cut off by Jeno's lips smashing into his.  
He was unresponsive at first but ended up kissing back. 

It turned into a sloppy make out session, resulting in Jaemin now being held up by Jeno, with his back against the wall. 

He had waited so long for Jeno to do that and now that it was here it felt like a dream. He moaned softly when Jeno kissed down his neck. 

He could feel his own member becoming erect just by making out with Jeno. He shifted downwards to figure out is Jeno was hard too, which he was. 

Jeno let out a low moan when Jaemin shifted against him like that. He growled and started kissing him again, just filling his eyes. Little did he know Jaemin was slowly realizing what kind of position he was in, a very compromised one, he began to panic. 

"Jeno.." he said breathlessly. Jeno didn't hear him and instead kissed along his jaw. 

"Jeno." He said this time with more desperation. This caught his attention. He liked u at Jaemin who's eyes were darting around helplessly, "What is it?" 

"Put me down. "

Jeno looked at him confused but set him down anyways. Jaemin immediately stepped away from him and leaned against the wall, he shut eyes tight and crossed his arms. 

"Jaemin?" Jeno whispered, Jaemin whined at him and opened his eyes slightly, they were sad and full of tears. It didn't take long before his entire body started shaking, he slammed his fist against the wall repeatedly. 

He bit down on his lips and scrunched up his face like he was trying desperately to fight it. Jeno did the first thing his instincts told him to, and that was to hug Jaemin as close and tight as possible. 

"What's going on?" Johnny's voice asked from behind them. 

"I-I don't know. He just started freaking out, I didn't know what to do." Jeno stuttered, he was scared and confused, he just wanted to help. 

"Watch." Was all he said, he pulled Jaemin from his arms and forced Jaemin to sit down, he held out his hands and waited for Jaemin to take them. 

He grabbed his hands and started clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to relax, "It's okay Jaemin. Just relax." Jaemin bowed his head as his breathing slowly regulated. 

His body finally stopped shaking and he let go of Johnny's hands, he rested his head against the wall, he was out of breath and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

"I'm sorry." He said looking over at Jeno, he voice came out broken and small. He looked so helpless sitting there. 

Jeno crouched beside him and shook his head, "It's okay." He kissed the top of his head and combed his fingers through his hair. 

"Jeno, can you help him get to class?" Jeno nodded at Johnny's question and started pulling Jaemin up. 

Jaemin put most of his weight on Jeno being to exhausted to carry himself. "Are you okay Jaemin?" He asked once they were halfway to his class. 

"Yeah." 

Jeno decided not to push him anymore and that was a good enough answer. 

— 

Jaemin and Jeno making out in random places became a regular thing, Jaemin's mood also improved a lot over time. 

Jeno was with him 80 percent of the time so he was more often than not there to help Jaemin through his breakdowns. That brought them closer than they ever thought possible. 

And then one day they got into a huge fight the led them t be screaming at each other outside of the school. Jeno got a bit physical and shoved Jaemin down. 

He got on top of him and pinned his hands down and continued to speak, he was so angry Jaemin was terrified.  
He could hear their friends yelling at Jeno t get off of him.

He took matters into his own hands and did the first thing that he could, he brought his knee up as hard as he could slamming it into Jeno's parts. 

Jeno let go of Jaemin and toppled over in pain, Jaemin jumped to his feet and sprinted away, desperate to be as far away from Jeno as possible. 

Jeno groaned in pain and stood up bent over in pain, "Damn." He muttered through clenched teeth. 

Later that night when Jeno was at home relaxing in bed he thought it would be smart to talk to Jaemin. 

"Hello?" Jaemin's voice sounded through the phone.  
"Hey babe." He smiled as he pictured Jaemin's reaction to the name. 

"What do you want? I'm busy right now." 

"I wanted to call and make sure you were okay." He didn't know if that was the smartest thing t ask right now. 

"Jeno I'm fine, I'm not the one who got kneed in the nuts. I'm sorry by the way, I didn't know what else to do, are you okay?" His voice was low like he didn't want anyone to hear. 

"I'm fine. But you could've told me to get off." Jeno could hear yelling and banging from the other line, he could hear Jaemin's name being yelled, he could also hear Johnny yelling which was rare thing to hear, he was usually a very calm and put together person. 

"Um... I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to go, bye." He hung up the phone and Jeno was left in silence again, he wondered what was going on. 

—  
The next morning Johnny and Jaemin arrived together, Jaemin clinging onto his older brother like his life depended on it, he looked depressed. 

One distinct thing Jeno quickly noticed was the bruise on Jaemin's cheek, he rushed over and cupped his face, "What happened? Are you okay?" He asked looking over him for more bruises. 

"I'm fine Jeno." He mumbled. He removed himself from Johnny and attached himself to Jeno, "Can you just hug me, please? Don't ask questions just hug me." He buried his face in Jeno's shoulder and he seemed to immediately relax. 

Jeno hugged him tight and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll explain everything soon, Jeno." Jeno nodded in response not wanting to say something and mess him up again. 

—  
A few weeks passed since Jaemin said he would explain things, Jeno didn't want to push it but it's all he's been thinking of. 

So when he brought Jaemin to his house he intended to talk to him about but instead the ended up making out, like always, except this time it went a little further. 

Jaemin sat on top of Jeno and grinded down on him whining at the friction, Jeno grabbed his hips as Jaemin kept grinding on him. 

Jeno flipped them over and positioned himself between Jaemin's legs. They both had lost their pants long ago which made it that much more intimate. 

Jeno kissed and sucked on his thighs electing tiny whines from Jaemin. He grabbed a hand full of Jeno's hair, presumably to ground himself. 

"J-Jeno. W-wait." He said between whines. Jeno immediately halted all movements and moved up so he was laying next to Jaemin. 

"What is it baby?" He asked, he sat up and pulled Jaemin between his legs s he was laying against his chest. 

"I want to talk...about everything. Before we sleep together. Is that okay." He looked back at Jeno, his eyes pleading. Jeno nodded and Jaemin smiled up at him. 

"Okay, it's a lot but it's going to explain everything, why I keep having breakdowns, why I can't be touched in certain ways, why I don't like being restrained." Jeno nodded and hummed signaling him to continue. 

"Back when I first started high school I was desperate for people to like me and pay attention to me so I did everything I could to accomplish that, I joined soccer, started dressing like the popular kids and then during second semester this group of senior boys asked me to hang out with them, I thought they were popular kids and I was finally being accepted, they weren't. 

We stayed late after school and were doing stupid shit in the locker rooms, they had drugs and alcohol and we're giving it to me, we were there for probably a good two hours, I was so drunk i ended up passing out and staying there all night. 

We hung out again a few days later but we went to one of their houses, they were giving me weed, alcohol, whatever I wanted, the spoiled me until I was so out of it I barely remember what happened. All I remember is that they took advantage of my drunken state and had sex with me. 

We kept doing that for the whole semester until one night I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to drink or anything, PE had made me sick earlier that day and I still wasn't feeling good. The oldest of them got pissed and started yelling at me and telling me I was ungrateful and that I was a slut. I tried to leave and go home, I barely made it to his front lawn. 

He grabbed my hair and threw me down, he beat the shit out of me, he broke my ribs and fractured my temple." Jaemin sat up and pulled off his shirt. 

He pointed to the pink scars littering his chest, Jeno grazed his fingers against them and gently kissed his ribs. Jaemin laid against Jeno again and continued speaking. 

"I was so out of it from so many hits to the head i realized what was happening to late.... He raped me, he pinned my hands down and wouldn't let me go. If it weren't for the college students that lived next to him who knows what else he would've done. 

They heard me screaming, they threw him off of me and brought me to their house, I remember seeing him fighting with one of the guys who saved me, and sirens. They called an ambulance and the police. 

Anytime my parents bring it up they make it sound like I'm a whore, I was never in my right mind when it happened, so whatever my parents try to tell you when I introduce you to my them, don't believe it." 

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, neither of them had realized he started to shake violently, he had also started scratching at his arm. 

"Jaemin... Relax baby." He held out his hands for Jaemin to grab, one of the many tricks he learned from Johnny. It helped him relax and get through his episode easier. 

He grabbed Jeno's hands and leaned his head back, he bit his lip hard trying not to shake so bad. He clenched his hands around Jeno's trying to calm himself. 

After a while he stopped shaking and let go of Jeno, he turned around to hug him, "Thank you." He said, he kissed his cheek and laid his head on Jeno's shoulder. 

"Of course baby." He rubbed Jaemin's back trying to soothe him and help him relax more. 

—  
"Are you and Jaemin like a thing now or?" Chenle asked one day at lunch, Jaemin hadn't been there that day, he had to go to court to settle the case with the guy who raped him.

"I don't really know to be honest. We make out a lot and go on "dates" and shit like that but we've never established anything. I don't think he wants to." Jeno leaned back in his chair folding his hands behind his head. 

"Ask him." Mark suggested. Jeno hummed in acknowledgement. 

"Johnny! " Jaemin's voice scream from across the cafeteria, he ran all the way to Johnny's table and threw himself in his arms, "I won." 

Johnny hugged him and kissed his head smiling against his hair, he pulled away from Johnny and leaped over to Jeno, "Jeno, I won." He grabbed Jeno's face and kissed him. 

Jeno smiled against him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so glad you did baby." He combed his fingers through Jaemin's hair and smiled fondly at the younger boy. 

"Hey Jeno, you wanna come to my house after school." Jeno nodded enthusiastically and kissed his nose. 

—  
"Okay before we go in there's a few things to know about my parents. My dad will probably kick you out if you aren't polite, and my mom is really irritable so sorry if she's a bitch. " He said. He pulled out his key and opened up the door. 

"Mom, Dad! I'm home, I brought a guest!" He called into the seemingly empty house. His dad stepped out of the living room and looked Jeno over. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you and sir, I'm Lee Jeno." He bowed and then held out his hand. His father smiled a bit and shook his hand. 

"Pleased to meet you Mister Lee Jeno, I'm Jaemin's Dad, Mr.Seo. " as his father spoke his mother emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel. 

"Jaemin, who's this?" She asked, she eyed Jeno suspiciously. 

"I'm Lee Jeno, pleasure to meet you ma'am." He bowed and smiled slightly.

"Jaemin." 

"Mom, please don't do this, not in front of Jeno." He pleaded with his mother, Jeno had a feeling he knew what Jaemin was talking about. 

"Na Jaemin I will tell you this once, get this man out of our house immediately, I will not have you sleeping around in my home." Her face turned an impressive shade of red. 

"I was never sleeping around. I was taken advantage of and you know that. " He said, his voice thick with emotion. 

"Jaemin, we both know you were sleeping around for money, don't lie." His mom said sickeningly sweet. She placed her hand on Jaemin's cheek and smiled at him. 

Her hand was slapped away from him but it wasn't by Jaemin. Johnny stood behind Jaemin fuming with rage. "Don't talk to him like that, Mother. You have no right treating him like that, his innocence was taken advantage of and was raped. " He glared at his mother with such intensity it scared her. 

"Youngho, you better watch your mouth." 

"Shut up mother. This is the last straw, Jaemin has tried everything in his power to make it up to you and you constantly put him down and make him feel worse about something bad that happened to him, me and Jaemin have been talking about him leaving and if this doesn't stop now it will happen, you better start treating him right." Johnny said, this was the first time Jeno had ever seen him angry.

It was good to know Johnny was there for his little brother.

The color drained from their mothers face at the thought of Jaemin leaving, "I'm so sorry." She sputtered.

Save it mom, you only don't want him to leave because that means you won't make anymore money off of him. When I said I wanted you to care about him i meant actually care about him not the money the government is giving you." 

"Jaemin go pack your bags and, you coming to stay with me and Doyoung. "He gave Jaemin a gentle push towards his room. 

"Jeno, go wait outside if you're going with Jaemin." He said without taking his eyes off his mother. His Dad raised his hands and backed away into the living room. 

Jeno stepped outside waiting beside Johnny's car for Jaemin. A moment later Jaemin came running out of the house bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Jeno I'm so sorry you had to witness that, I'm so embarrassed. " He hugged Jeno in an apologetic manner.

"It's fine Nana, are you okay?" He asked cupping Jaemin's face. Jaemin nodded his head vigorously a smile gracing his features. 

"More than okay." He laughed and kissed Jeno lightly. Jeno smiled and pat his head. 

Johnny came out a few minutes after Jaemin, he scream a few things into the house slammed the door shut. "Get I that car." He instructed. 

—

The car ride to Johnny's apartment was silent and awkward, once they arrived Johnny immediately went to his and Doyoung's shared room to rant. 

Jaemin turned to Jeno and wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck, "It's been a while since we last did anything and I had a lot of time to think about what I want, and I think I'm ready, what do you say." Jaemin asked a seductive look on his face. 

He ghosted his lips against Jeno's to get his point across. Jeno grabbed his hips and kissed down his neck, biting down on a particularly sensitive spot making Jaemin whine. 

"Jeez boys. Get a room first." Doyoung said from behind them. 

They broke apart from each other and turned to look at him, "Don't Tell my brother." Jaemin rushed out making Doyoung laugh. 

"Don't worry I won't, me and Johnny are going out though so you guys are going to have the house to yourselves, don't be to bad Jaeminie. " He picked up his keys and left the apartment. 

"Jaemin, me and Doyoung are going out for a couple hours, will you guys be okay?" Johnny asked as he sorted through his wallet. 

"Yeah we'll be okay." And with that Johnny was gone, locking the door behind himself. 

Jaemin glanced over at Jeno and then grabbed his hand, "I've got my own room." He winked at Jeno. 

Jeno laughed. He closed the door behind them and then pushed Jaemin on to the bed, he immediately started his assault on his lips, he forced his tongue in Jaemin's mouth exploring the inside. 

Jaemin wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down further. He bucked his hips up moaning into Jeno's mouth. 

Jeno pulled away from him to take off his and Jaemin's shirts. He made it his top priority to kiss everyone of the scars on Jaemin's chest. He sucked and bit at his skin, red and purple marks blooming on his chest. 

Jaemin pulled him back up for more kisses, he reached down and undid Jeno's belt and unzipped his pants, he whined loudly when Jeno batted his hands away. 

"Be patient Nana." He whispered in his ear, "But Nana wants it." He whined. That caught Jeno off guard, he referred to himself in the third person, he wasn't complaining of anything, it was kinda hot. 

"Nana needs to be a good boy if he wants it. Can you be good boy, Nana?" He asked, he pulled Jaemin's pants off in one swift motion, he leaned down and kissed his thighs. 

He was agonizingly close to his dick, but refused to give Jaemin any kind of attention. He moaned when Jeno bit down. "Such a good boy Nana." Jeno praised. 

"You have lube baby boy?" He asked. Jaemin pointed to the desk beside his bed. He opened the desk and pulled out the barely used lube. 

He rubbed Jaemin's thighs and kissed his tummy. Jaemin closed his eyes tight, gripping the sheets. "You okay Nana?" He raised an eyebrow, Jaemin was acting weird, he was never usually like this when they had sexual encounters. 

"Nana wants it. Nana wants Daddy's dick." He whined pouting his lips. Jeno stopped all movements at that. 

Daddy? Did he hear him right? "What did you call me Jaemin?" The was the first time since this started that he used his first name. 

Whatever trance Jaemin was in he snapped out of, "I'm sorry. That's gross, oh God I'm so sorry." His eyes filled with tears and he covered his mouth. 

"I didn't say that, I just asked wat you called me." 

Jaemin hesitated for a second, "D-daddy." He stuttered when he answered the older. 

"Keep calling me that Nana. I like it." He leaned down and kissed him hard, making Jaemin moan. 

"Mm, Daddy makes Nana feel so good." He moaned. He bucked his hips to get his point across. Jeno moaned at that, he pulled Jaemin's boxers down, his dick springing free. 

Jeno pressed his thumb against his slit causing Jaemin to yell, "Feel good Nana?" Jaemin nodded aggressively and bit his lip. 

"Can Nana suck Daddy off?" He asked looking up at Jeno with big pleading eyes. Jeno couldn't possibly say no to that face. 

"Since you've been sucha good boy for dady, you can suck me off. Get on you knees baby boy." Jaemin climbed off the bed and positioned himself between Jeno's knees. He pulled his dick from his pants stroking it a few times.

Jaemin felt his mouth water at the sight, he was much larger than he originally thought, he licked the tip nervously a few times before engulfing the head entirely.

He sucked on the head, swirling his tongue around it and then popped off, "You're doing great baby boy, such a good job Nana." He praised. 

Jaemin smiled and wrapped his lips around the head again, he took more into his mouth, sliding his tongue against the sides. He let his jaw go slack and took the rest I his mouth, he swallowed around Jeno's length making the older moan. 

He stayed still for a moment getting used to the feeling before he started bobbing his head. He moaned around Jeno, he threw his head back at the feeling, "Oh fuck Nana, feels so good." He grabbed Jaemin's hair and thrusted into his mouth. 

Jaemin gagged around his, his throat constricting. He pulled off for a second to cough and then was back on him, bobbing his head quickly. 

"Fuck baby, you're doing so good. " He groaned, he felt his orgasm near and pulled Jaemin off, "Come here baby." He pat his legs signaling for Jaemin to get in his lap. 

Jeno quickly pulled off his pants and boxers as Jaemin stood up to get in his lap

Jaemin climbed into his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. Jeno lubed up a finger and circled it around Jaemin's entrance teasing him for a bit before he pushed it in. 

One quickly became two a d then three. By the third finger Jaemin was a moaning, panting, mess. He looked so hot like this. 

"You look so sexy Nana. Go lay on the bed baby, on your stomach." Jaemin obeyed and laid on his stomach. Jeno slicked up his dick and then pressed the head against Jaemin's entrance. 

Jaemin moaned,and lifted his hips, Jeno pushed the back down, and smacked him hard enough to warn him but not hard enough to hurt. He left out an annoyed sound and pouted. 

Jeno slowly pushed into him careful not to hurt him, at last he bottomed out and kissed Jaemin's back, "You okay Nana?"

"I'm fine Daddy, you can move now." He said exhaling deeply. 

He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, Jaemin moaning loud, he buried his face in his pillow, muting the sounds he was making. 

Jeno repeated the action multiple times before he decided it wasn't right, he wanted to see Jaemin as he fucked him, see his face as he abused his prostate. 

He pulled out and flipped Jaemin over, he looked so fucked out already, Jeno felt like cuming at the sight, he restrained himself from doing so thankfully. 

He pulled Jaemin's legs up resting them on his shoulders, he pushed himself back inside of Jaemin and started thrusting again. 

Jaemin's mouth fell open and his eyes closed tight, it was kind of painful but the pleasure dulled it down a ton, he reached up to grab the bars on the back of his bed, he gripped them like his life depended on it. 

"Daddy! 'm close. "He whined out he reached down to stroke himself but had his hand pushed away, "no touching Nana, Daddy want you to come untouched, can you do that for Daddy, Nana?" He asked. 

He leaned down by his ear and bit his earlobe. He sucked a hickey behind his ear, making Jaemin's whines intensify. "Nana, can do that." He grabbed the bar again. 

Jeno repeated slammed into Jaemin's prostate making his moan loudly, he couldn't form a proper sentence anymore they all came out sounding like gibberish. 

"You gonna cum baby?" Jaemin nodded fastly, his chest was flushed a beautiful red, as well was his face, "Cum for Daddy, Nana, be a good boy." He made sure to add extra force into his thrusts as he spoke, hitting his prostate Everytime. 

It took only three more thrusts before Jaemin was spilling all over himself, milky white strips painted his stomach and chest, a beautiful contrast to the red of his skin. 

Jeno was close behind him, he snapped his hips a few more times and was cumming inside of Jeamin. He moaned at the feeling of Jeno filling him up. "Feels so good." He whined. 

Jeno pulled out of Jaemin and collapsed next to him, both of their breathing was heavy and irregular. Jaemin curled up against Jeno and buried his face in his shoulder, he did it often when he was embarrassed, or looking for comfort. 

"I love you Jeno." He said softly, his voice was tired and slightly slurred as he spoke. 

Jeno felt his heart skip a bit, "I love you too Jaemin." He kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around his waist. He smiled softly at the boy curled up in his arms. 

To think you used to hate him was crazy, how could one hate Na Jaemin, the sweetest, funniest, kindest, person on Earth? He would never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet


End file.
